Wake Up Call
by Kankurolover88
Summary: This is Chapter one: It's about Kiba waking up with someone he would have never thought of...


Drunken Mistake:

Chapter One : The Wake up call

Kiba slowly woke up as he turned into the bed sluggishly. The blanket rubbed against his body as he turn on his back. A yawn came from his lips as he rose is hand then wiped the back of it against his mouth, wiping the drools that was in the corners of his mouth. His body and mind still asleep, still drained. Kiba squinted and then gradually opened them. He opened then closed them quickly. The corners of his eyes were covered in sleep.

The ceiling finally came into focus, the ceiling was white like most ceiling but then Kiba looked harder at it and then realises that it was different. Kiba thought his eyes were playing tricks on him so he closed his eyes once more.

Kiba then rolled to his side as he felt the smooth blanket rub against his naked body. Kiba was confused, he wasn't sure why he was naked. Usually Kiba sleep in boxers very rarely would he sleep in the nude. Kiba got on his back once again and then stretched his arms high above his head. As Kiba's Arms reached up and touched the headboard then Kiba's eyes opened and he sat up in the bed quickly. Then closed his eyes once again.

He felt something that he couldn't believe and was afraid to look. He opened his eyes and then turned his oh so slowly towards his side. There he was, a ninja, Kiba was in bed with another guy. Kiba lifted up the blankets a bit and then put them back up rapidly when he saw that the other ninja was naked also.

Kiba pulled the blankets off himself and them pulled his feet out of the bed placing them on the cold floor. Kiba made a bit noise as the cold floor hit his warm tired feet. Kiba looked around the room for his boxers and then saw them on the other side of the bed close to the other ninja, he saw the boxers just by a little light from the sun coming in from under the curtains that were messy.

The dog boy pulled on his boxers and saw two kiss marks on his member, he hit himself in the head as he didn't know what the hell happened last night.

"What the hell did we do last night?" Kiba asked himself as he looked for his other sock. "Did I really do it with a guy?" Kiba asked. "There it is!" Kiba said as he grabbed his sock.

He sat on the floor placing his feet into his socks.

"Ok now where is my shirt?" Kiba's eyes glanced around the room. His eyes then fell onto the boy that was still fast asleep in his bed.

Kiba smiled as he stared at the boy, his hair was nicely placed on the pillow. Then Kiba's eyes fell onto a little brown spot on the other ninja's neck. Kiba then remembered the night.

Kiba was feeling miserable when he decided to go to park for a walk. He then saw the other ninja on the bench drinking. He asked Kiba if he wanted one and then they drank and drank till they couldn't drink anymore. Then Kiba remembers them walking towards his drinking buddy's house. They got into the house and well one thing lead to another.

"Ok well I better leave before he walks up. I don't want him thinking that we are or that well whatever." Kiba said as he put the rest of his clothes on his back and then headed to the door.

As Kiba was walking to the door he heard the bed move. Kiba turned his head slowly back to see if he was awake, but no he wasn't awake.

"Thank God!" Kiba said as he then slapped his hands over his mouth, his voice was louder then it should have been.

He walked out of the room, closing the door slowly behind him. The door then made a loud noise as it was forced with the door way.

"Shit!" Kiba said as he ran from the door, down the stairs.

He looked around the house and saw nothing out of the ordinary but then he saw a picture of his drunken lover. He smiled and traced his fingers over the picture. Then Kiba realised what he was doing and walked to the door. He turned the doorknob very slowly then walked out the door, after that he closed the door behind.

The house grew silent as no one there but the sleeping ninja…


End file.
